


Spoils

by RaisinPastry



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Aphrodite Ships It, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisinPastry/pseuds/RaisinPastry
Summary: Percy and Jason go questing, and receive a hard-won lesson about watching what they eat.





	

It'd been a normal day at camp, when...oh who am I kidding? There are no normal days when you're a demigod. Just less-dangerous-than-usual days.

Anyway, we'd been kicked back on the shore of the beach and retelling ancient Greek and Roman myths to each other. Exactly the type of nerdy activity Annabeth would have to force me into.

But with Jason, neither of us really gave a shit about accuracy, which I'll give the guy some credit for. Once you got to know him, he really loosened up. Our sides were splitting with laughter, and the gusty sea wind was whipping against our cheeks and ruffling our hair.

It was great. Casual and carefree.  

Leave it the gods to ruin a good time. A bird had come swooping down and dived headfirst into the sand in front of us. A mini explosion of white grains flew up, making me wince and swear under my breath.

Jason set down his bottle of soda. (The fact that he drank Pepsi was almost more annoying than the bird)

"A dove," he said. "Do you think it's a message from--"

"Aphrodite." I grimaced.

He carefully scooped up the dove and brought it into his lap, stroking down its bent tail feathers.

I rolled my eyes. "Suck-up."

"I'm not," Jason protested. "She's a major goddess, and it wouldn't be smart to disrespect her."

"I do it all the time,” I said grinning, and taking another swig of my Coke.

Jason ignored me.

"There's a little note in its beak." And he pulled it out, to unfurl the latest errand someone wanted running.

"You're going to want to actually do it, aren't you?"

Jason blinked up at me, like I'd just said something in Chinese. As cool as he could be, at his core, there'd always be a piece of that same, straight-laced Roman.

I let out a defeated sigh.

"We should've left that thing the sand." I suspiciously eyed the dove and internally blamed it for ruining our day.

It had stared back, its eye color shimmering and changing; a stormy gray to an electric blue.

 

Following the message’s clue, we’d headed to a 'Rainbow Springs' in Florida. Seemed about right for an Aphrodite Quest. Or a My Little Pony one.

Jason had insisted we travel by air. So instead of mounting my own _venti_ (because Zeus would seriously hurl me out of the sky if I tried that), I got on the same horse as Jason.

Clinging onto his waist became less awkward as soon as we were crackling though the clouds and my teeth were chattering from the misty air.

“If Zeus tries to electric shock me, I'm dragging you down with me,” I told him, my voice muffled in the back of his shirt.

Jason shrugged, but I knew he was just the tiniest bit smug. “Whatever makes you feel better.”

Flying over the springs, it wasn’t hard to spot the massive monster slinking around an orchard of fruit trees. The Ismenian dragon, to be exact. Leave it to Jason to pull an Annabeth.

We made quick work of the monster, our powers working in an epic tandem that made me not so annoyed about going on this quest. Working with someone equally— if not _more —_ powerful was exhilerating.

But the message we’d been given had a confusing twist.

“ _Journey to the seven-colored spring, slay its keeper, then enjoy the spoils,”_ Jason read.

“The spoils, the spoils,” I repeated, scanning the orchard and sheathing Riptide back into a pen. “I don’t see any spoils. Unless you count these pear trees.”

Jason sank down against one of their trunks, still rolling the paper between his fingers. I slumped down beside him. The ends of my bangs were singed from the dragon’s fire, and I carded a hand through them to put out the last of the smoke.

“We could go back,” I suggested. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve already had enough ‘spoils’ for one lifetime. And the beach is starting sounding pretty good right now.”

Jason squinted off into the distance, where mounds of rock covered up the main attraction of this place. I could still feel the flow of the natural springs in my veins. Like a sixth sense.

“Whatever she wants to give us, it’s probably no good. Just a trigger for another Games of Thrones session among the gods.” As soon as Jason said it, he was backtracking. “ _Although,_ they still deserve respect, and--”

But I was already folded in half, mouth open and laughing in disbelief.

“I should’ve gotten that on tape,” I said.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“But it’s what you were thinking, and that’s good enough for me." I clapped him on the back. "I'm proud of you, ol' boy. You're starting to join the rebel cause.”

Jason gave me a light shove on the shoulder. “Most of the time, the gods are busy: maintaining the elements and laws and workings of the entire universe. You can’t hate them for that.”

My smile faded, because yeah, that was hard to argue with. But that didn’t mean I had to love them.

Jason got on his knees to pluck a pear from a low-hanging branch. It balanced on his palm when he held it between us.

“Weird-looking pear,” I said, brushing my fingers over its ridged surface.

“It’s not a pear. It’s a quince, I think.”

“Are you going to eat it?” I raised my eyebrows at him, wondering if I wouldn’t mind a bite myself. All we had earlier was chips and soda, and my stomach grumbled at the thought of some solid food.

Jason's features scrunched up to make him, annoyingly, even more attractive than usual. “Unless it’s the right kind, we’re not even going to be able to chew it. Quinces are known for being super hard, and super sour.”

“We’ll never know unless we try.”

I drew Riptide from my pocket, flicking off the cap and letting it extend into the glimmering bronze sword it was. The sun was setting, and the orange light blurred off the metal as I carefully cut through the quince’s thick skin.

When I was done, Jason split it, half for me and half for him. The scent floated up, and reminded me of Annabeth’s perfume, on the rare times she decided the occassion called for it.

“This isn’t poisonous, is it?” I asked.

Jason made a very grown-up noise of exasperation. “Yes Percy. That’s why I also cut myself a slice. So we could die together, like Pyramus and Thisbe.”

“You do act a lot like Thisbe.” I popped the piece in my mouth, deciding to just yolo it. It was soft and sweet, not at all like Jason had described.

“Tastes like peach-pears,” I said, juice dribbling down my chin.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full."

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, feeling a lot more embarrassed than I should have. And suddenly very self-concsious of what Jason thought.

“Eat yours too,” I said, making sure I’d chewed and swallowed before I spoke. “It’s making me nervous.”

Jason did as he was told, breaking off wedges like a perfect gentlemen. His eyes were faraway again, and as his jaw knawed through the fruit, I was found myself _really_ fascinated in watching him.

Jason cast me a sidelong look. Then smiled."What are you staring at?"

" _You,_ " I said subtely. "Thisbe."

"I wouldn't be the Thisbe. You would."

"Everyone agrees I'm stronger than you."

_Also, I'm probably not as hot. At least, the way Jason was looking right now._

He licked the juice off his lips. I'm almost sure I could do a much better job lapping him clean.

"Maybe," Jason said. "But I'm manlier."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Leaning in closer, Jason cupped my face.

The scent around him was _strong_ and I felt a little insane. The back of my mind was aware I should pull away. But I wanted something first, and that something had outranked every unnecessary brain function. Inconvenient things. Like logic.

Making sure he could feel my breath on his lips, I whispered, "Only if they're looking for the perfect, golden-boy type."

"And so what?" Jason laughed an unJason-like laugh. More confident and cocksure than I was used to. "I could make you melt easier than a cheerleader."

He thumbed over my cheek one last time. I lowered my eyelids, and through blurry slits, could make out the bump in Jason's jeans, tenting his fly.

My moan was cutoff, because he was already kissing him.

It was gentle and soft, without even an attempt at tongue. Just what you'd expect from him. And sure, maybe it'd be hot to some horny schoolgirl. But this was a son of Zeus- son of Poseidon-clash. A football player and a punk rebel. I wanted so much fucking more.

I didn't hesitate to take it. I reached over and fisted a hand in the back of his hair, tugging it back hard as I deepened it to an open-mouthed kiss. Jason froze for a second, probably in shock that I hadn't reacted like his blushing, infatuated girlfriend usual would.

Not even close.

I licked his tongue out of his mouth (feeling a small tickle of static run between us), then tangled it with mine, resisting the urge to grin because it'd ruin the moment. I independently decided I'd won the weird contest going on between us. And no amount of restraint could keep me from feeling smug.

"Jackson," Jason muttered, when I pushed him back a little more, practically crawling onto his lap.

"Too much?" The thing was, I didn't care about his answer either way. That couldn't be healthy.

"No. But gods, you're fucking _rough._ "

With that, he suddenly rolled us over and propped his elbows on either side of my head.

"Cute," I said with raised eyebrows and a snort. "Probably the first 'manly' thing I've seen you do."

His mild expression hardened, and it made me stiff in my boxers. The sensation only worsened when Jason forced a knee between my thighs and started kneading.

I arched off the ground, turning my head to the side and gasping. Gods. Gods that felt good. Even better to know it was a son of Zeus on top of me, doing it. It was right, _so_ right, because...

The thought trailed off. I was too into rutting Jason's leg, and I yanked him down by the front of his shirt so he could do the same.

Soon we were rolling around in the grass, shoving each other down, and dry humping through our jeans. Most of time, it was Jason on top, and I _loved_ it.

It wasn't comparable to anything I'd ever done before. Electrical sparks lit up around us. The earth rumbled once or twice, with minature tremors. Sometimes, random showers of rain would sprinkle down, then disappear. I was being pushed around and had to fight to make sure I wouldn't dissolve from the pure _power_ radiating off Jason. Where we were faded away. Everything faded away. I was lost in pleasure, but aching all over, and desperation seeped from every muscle in my body.

Finally, Jason managed to get a solid position straddling me. He pinned my wrists above my head and that was it. I stopped fighting back.I didn't have the willpower to pretend I wanted to. I just stared up at him, lips slightly parted, the bottom one feeling swollen.

Jason groaned at the sight. He bent down to trail brutal, open-mouthed kisses down my jaw, then along my neck. I buried my nose in his shoulder and wished his shirt was off, or my shirt was off. It was way too hot and I dazedly wondered if I might actually pass out from the intensity .

"You're better like this Percy," he murmured against my neck.

"Hnn..?"  I curled my fingers in the back of his shirt.

"I'm supposed to be in charge. You're my second in command." Jason pulled away to run his knuckles over my cheek. He liked doing that, but this time, there was no attempt at being gentle. "It's in our blood."

If someone had said this to me maybe an hour ago, I'd literally laugh my ass off. Because fuck that. I'm nobody's second in command. No way would I bow, especially to the likes of Zeus.

But the concept alone...it was kind of hot. In a not so innocent way. I was filthy for clinging onto it, and getting off to the idea, but there I was, rutting against him again. Faster than ever.

"My--my father was made to serve Zeus," I stuttered out.

Jason stayed sat up, staring down at me. And despite his controlled upper-body, his hips were rolling just as hard into mine. His hair was golden in the sun, his eyes sparkling blue. He looked godly. He looked beautiful.

"And maybe," I gasped. "I was ...I was _made_ to serve you--"

Growling Jason's shoved his hands up my shirt in one forceful thrust. I felt his nails dig into my chest, and that was what pushed me over the edge. Making a strangled cry, I turned my cheek into the ground and gasped through the wave of esctasy pulsing through me.

I might've gone blind, or Atlas might've dropped the sky, I didn't know. Every bit of self-awareness was lost..

At some point, I felt a weight lifted off me, and a _thump_ on the ground at my left. I slowly blinked my eyes open, like a new born baby.

Jason laid next me. His wrist was tossed over his forehead and each breath he took wracked his entire torso. His hair was tangled (from my yanking on it probably),  and his skin covered by a thin sheen of sweat, but he still looked perfect. For once, I didn't mind.  

He glanced over at me. Our eyes met and we reached an understanding without even speaking. That this, all of this, was okay. Because it'd felt so natural, so obvious, all along. I couldn't remember why we'd ever waited.

He smiled that classic, calm, Jason smile, which did insane things to my brain and my chest. I wanted to see that smile all the time. I was willing to _live_ to make him happy.

Jason reached over to play with the fringes of my bangs, and I felt like a puppy, getting a reward in a belly rub or an ear scratch. I closed my eyes, wanting to make fun of him again but too tired to think of anything good.

The sun had almost disappeared on the horizon, but it was warm in this orchard, especially next to Jason. He stretched his arm out behind my head, which I lifted to squash my cheek into his bicep.

If satisfaction had a name, it was this. I was unbothered by the possiblity of more monsters lurking around. The son of Zeus was pressed up nicely against my side, and having that was good enough for me. And so, I started nodding off...

 

__________

 

I woke feeling pleasantly, bone-deep, exhausted and cuddled up next to a blonde.

Which wasn't so bad, because I'd needed to tell Annabeth--

wait.

My Wise Girl doesn't have broad shoulders. And her arm is too petite for me to sleep on without me crushing it..

I sat up, making a choked noise and staring down at Jason Grace in horror. Then I shoved him away for good measure.

"Gaah!" he said, jerking to a crouched position. His eyes were wild and scanning for a monster. They fell on me instead and his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"How," I said. "In fucking Hades did we end up. Um."

I realized how much worse saying our predicament out loud would make it. It was almost an admission of guilt.

Jason scrubbed at his forehead. Maybe he'd gotten another conk on the head. Hopefully I did too, and we'd just fallen down next to each other.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jason asked.

I looked around where we were. An orchard..where'd we'd slain a dragon. That was it. And after we'd slain it...

I swallowed. "We need to leave."

"Because I think we...I think we might've made out," Jason finished anyway.

I glared at him. If he hadn't gotten that laser eye surgery, I'd have broken his glasses.

I had no idea how I was going to explain this Annabeth, but I knew I had to. Just imagining her reaction made me disgusted in myself.

"Look Jason," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose. "It's not that I hate you or anything. You're a good-looking guy, everyone knows it. But I can't--"

I exaggeratedly waved my arms around. And Jason's mouth popped open in an o-shape.

"No, no, no! Me neither. You're pretty cool Percy."

"You too!"

"And you're cute, obviously." I think my face might've turned redder than Apollo's sacred bulls. "But. I'm with Piper."

"Alright then. Glad we got that settled." I was fisting the back of my hair so hard, I thought I might accidentally rip it out.

Jason let out an awkward kind of chuckle. "Straight guys. Breaking up with each other before anything's even happened."

I laughed too. A very forced one.

Neither of us mentioned the wet spots on the fronts of both of our jeans. 'Straight' my ass.

Just when I was beginning to wonder if our friendship-bromance had been ruined permanently, I noticed the fruit peels laying on the ground.

"The quince."

Jason's gaze followed mine as I crawled over and extracted a soggy piece of paper from the leftover fruit.  It was written in the same handwriting as our original quest and I read it aloud.

" _Hello Boys!_

_I'm delighted your relationship has been able to evolve with the help of my lovely quinces~_

_You see, there's always been an understated amount of chemistry between you two. Now that I've been able to see it to come to fruitition, I can be satisfied! For now!_

_Cheers!"_

We looked at each other. Deadpan.

"Aphrodite," we both said at the same time. Jason with some disgruntlement, and me with full blown rage.

 

I love Jason. He's my bro, you know?

But that night, we split so fast you'd think the other person had contracted the plague.

Jason jumped on a _venti_ and thundered through the sky like Hades himself was behind him. I thanked Poseidon for giving me the escape of water and called on a hippocampi to ferry me back to camp.

Even the cool splashes of the waves couldn't put out the flaming in my cheeks.

 


End file.
